More Than He Bargained For
by Veranex
Summary: It started with truth or dare...when my love asked me about my past...now, my past is haunting me...and I can't stop it...This is Leogirl 45! But I changed by Pen name ok!..and I dear my love is in trouble...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I'm back! Run away. Ha-ha anyway I re-read all my stories (And the fact someone made Stars past and future and a new one go bye-bye) I read all my stories and found out they suck. I am going to re-write all my stories with the help of my 2 co-writers. Pickles 12 and Violet Aura. Pickles 12 helped more cause Violet is on vacation. So all give Pickles and hand. Anyway enjoy the new and improved Starfire's Past and Future (Lights dim down and everyone claps)

It started with the game of The Truth of the Dare. When HE, the one I loved ,asked me about my family I wondered oh why didn't I choose the truth like I did the first time I played? Now I must tell of my horrible past of me and my sisters'. Yes I have more than one sister; BlackFire is included with my sisters. All together we have 4 sisters me included. Hello and welcome to my life. I am Starfire.

Beast boy and Cyborg were playing 'Super Robot Hyper Force Team Lets Go!' for the 10th time and they were getting bored with it.

"Dude I'm so bored with this game." Beast boy whined

"And I'm tired of Kicking BB's butt in this game." Cyborg said

"You beat me 9 times." Beast boy mumbled.

Robin, who was standing in the kitchen trying to get some things in his belt, said, "Then play something else."

Then Raven walked in and Cyborg and Beast boy looked at each other and nodded. Cyborg went to the other room and Beast boy went to talk to Raven.

"Hey Raven."

"Beast boy."

"What are you doing?"

"Getting herbal tea."

Beast boy looked behind him and saw Cyborg was ready.

"So other than herbal tea what else are you doing."

Raven looked at Beast boy with surprise "Read a book."

"Then you won't mind playing..." Beast boy said

"STANKBALL!" Cyborg came out and threw the thing of socks (Right?) at Raven. Raven stopped it with her powers and threw it right back at him. "No." and she saw a book on the table got it and read while she drank her herbal tea. "Friends Cyborg and Beast boy why are you lying on the couch."

"Cause we can't find anything to do." Replied Cyborg

"Then let us play the truth of the dare." Starfire asked while jumping up and down.

"Nothing better to do." Beast boy and Cyborg said together.

"Why not." Raven said in her monotone voice.

"Whatever." Robin said

"Ok Beast boy will you please start the game?" asked Star

"Ok uh raven truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true you liked that Malchior dude?"

"Yes." She replied while blushing.

"Oh."

"Cyborg Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to eat a tofu hot dog."

"NOOO"

"That or a chicken, you only have one."

"Fine."  
Beast boy ran over and cooked him a tofu dog and gave it to him. Cyborg opened his mouth and shoved it in and swallowed and he turned blue. Beast boy got him some water and he drank it.

"Robin truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Starfire on the lips."

"What...what...but..."

"Do it man? I had to eat tofu."

"Fine."

Robin went over there and gave Star a peck on the lips went back and sat down.

Star blushed and looked down to the ground and smiled just a little

"Starfire." Robin said

"Yes friend Robin."

"Truth or dare?"

"The Dare friend robin."

"Star I dare you to tell us about your past as a kid and what was it like on your home plant."

Starfire blinked and she felt like she was punched in the stomachache. She felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Star you ok?"

"Yes. I will tell you about my childhood."

Robin knew right then he made a very bad choice.

Hope you guys like I worked hard and I changed my pen name you like? Tell me what you think oh and votes on couples! But it will be Star and Rob ok tell me about the others Cyborg included and tell me what you think about my new name keep or back to Leogirl45 tell me next chappie soon love you guys right disclaimer I own nothing but this computer.


	2. i'm sorryWHO?

Hey guys I'm really sorry bout not being able to update in a long time. I  
forgot my password and well I just now found out how to find it, and it's  
been weird here down where I live so here is the next chapter. It may not  
be good and I'm sorry if it isn't but, DEAL WITH IT! Thanks! Oh and before  
I forget (knowing me I will...) bold me talking or some random person  
this thing- err I think that means they are thinking this means a scene  
change this- I'll let you know later...it might be the T.V talking..

Where we last left off, Robin asked Star to tell about her past, which was  
a bad thing.

Star closed her eyes and sighed. "Well, I guess the only thing to say was  
my past...is not the best one anyone could have for when I was little I..."  
there was a long silence, and everybody jumped when they heard a loud noise

SOMEBODY'S AT THE DOOR ANSWER IT!

Robin yelled "CYBORG I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO TAKE THAT OFF AS OUR  
DOORBELL!"  
CY quickly replied" Sorry dude I forgot!" and he quickly opened the door  
and there stood...the pizza man "Somebody order a small meat lovers pizza  
and a large tofu pizza and a pizza with mint whipped cream and herbal tea  
to drink?" he asked

Everybody turned and looked at BB. "What?" he asked, "umm how much is it?"

"Free for the super heroes...we have discounts for them bye!" and the pizza  
man left.

"Ok Star continues." Robin said

"It is to painful for me to tell...will you see what happened instead?"Star asked in a small voice

"Yes Star but first since it is about mid-night  
let's go to sleep ok?" Raven said in her monotone voice. "NIGHT Y'ALL!"  
Cyborg yelled while yawing "yeah night" everyone said while walking to  
their rooms, "Good night my friends." Star said and walked into her room.

3:45 A.M

Star woke up thirsty for some water she peeled back her pink covers and  
walked into the long hallway and finally got into the kitchen and saw Robin  
in his black boxers, "Friend Robin what are you doing here?" oh he looks so  
cute in his boxers She thought

"Oh, I woke up and got some milk to help me get back to sleep, what about  
you?"

"As you say it...the same?" she replied

"Star I'm sorry for asking you about your past...it looked like you were  
about to die when I asked. I'm really sorry My Star."

Starfire thought he called me his Star...he only says that when something is wrong or he is really sorry "It is Ok Robin...it would have been asked  
some time later I think"  
Then the doorbell rang

"At least Cyborg made the night bell soft and a ring huh Start" Robin asked  
as he went to open it "Yes, can I help you? It's really early to come  
here."

"Yes, It is but Starfire needs to DIE!" yelled the person at the door, The  
cape that was behind her started flying everywhere and red power things  
come from her hands and her eyes turned red, Robin quickly ran towards the  
alarm and pressed it and the alarm sounded bringing everyone in the living  
room but what they saw was very weird. The new girl and Starfire were both  
throwing their energy things at them, red and green were everywhere, but  
Star let her guard down and the girl tackled her, "Starry star you let your  
guard down as you all was do." The girl said "Wildfire?" Star asked "Can I  
help you?" the girl called Wildfire asked Star yelled in delight and hugged  
the girl that tackled her.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Cyborg yelled/ asked

"I'll tell you what's goin down, I'm Starfire's twin sister Wildfire."

Oh what happened? Star has a sis? Tune in next time for! Well lots of  
things


	3. OMG! and BREAKFAST!

Hey guys I'm back! I had to wait for y'all to go insane cause of that cliffe!

MWHAA FEAR ME! Ok here is the chapter I'm going to see how good I'm without my co-writer PICKLES! I love you still Pickles.

I want to make this chapter to GalaxyStar, she gave a chapter to me and I never reviewed it cause I was to busy and she is a great friend and writer! Anyway check her out! Here is the chappie!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Wait I'm sorry your who?" asked Robin. He still really thinks Starfire had another sister besides Blackfire. "Wildfire…sister of BlackFire, Starfire and SliverFire!" She said happily. Beastboy blinked a couple of time and then started to laugh "STAR laugh DOESN"T HAVE laugh TWO OTHER SISTERS laugh SHE WOULD HAVE TOLD US!" "You sure about that greeny?" Wildfire said growling while she made an energy thing come up in her hand "EEP! I'm sorry" BB said while cowering in fear "That's what I thought" she said while looking quite proud. "Umm Wildfire could you take off you hood so we may see you?" asked Robin. Wildfire shrugged and took off her hood and cloak. Everyone gasped but Starfire; she looked like Starfire but a little difference here and there. Like her hair, her hair was brown with two small green pieces of hair right next to her face. Her outfit was the same but her colors were black and red. And her eyes…they were red. "Wow…umm Wildfire why is part of your hair green?" Asked Cyborg "Oh…cause me and Star are twins the color of her energy blast is the same color as some of my hair." "Why isn't Star's like yours then?" asked Beast boy "It is…her hair is red so really it don't matter." Wildfire said. "Ok…look it's early we should go to bed. Wildfire you can sleep on the couch" Raven said in her non-caring voice. "Whatever" Wildfire replied while yawning "NIGHT Y'ALL!" Cyborg yelled AGAIN while yawning. They all left but Star went up to her sister and hugged her and said "I've missed you sister." As Wildfire hugged back she asked "Will you be here when I wake up?" "Yes of course." "Have you told them?" "No not yet. I'm going to show them" "Right...Night" "night sister" and Starfire left. And Wildfire went to sleep on the couch. But no one knew during that whole thing…someone was watching them…someone was noting everything they did and said.

Leo- Should I end it there?

You guys- grabs rocks and pitchforks

Leo- OK OK! SHEESH!

When Robin woke up…he went towards the kitchen/living room to make sure Wildfire was still there. She wasn't. But the Robin's surprise there was Wildfire making something while talking to Starfire. "And remember Beast Boy does not like eggs but does like tofu eggs." Starfire told her sister "I won't!" Wildfire said while rolling her eyes. When Starfire looked up she saw Robin "Good morning friend Robin!" she said happily. Robin thought 'I've never seen Star so happy' that's when Beast boy and Cyborg came running in yelling "MEAT!" "TOFU!" Then a louder yell was heard "SHUT UP! MY GOD CAN"T YOU NOT YELL ANY LOUDER?" Wildfire yelled. That made Cyborg and BB stop. "Yes ma'am" they said. Wildfire walked to the table and sat down what she had made and poured them O.J and Herbal tea. "Eat up guys." The all ran to the table and started stuffing their faces. This is good and more was heard from the table. Wildfire put Star's foods next to hers on a different table and they started eating. Wildfire's was all meat and some waffles. When everyone was done they all said "thank you Wild" "welcome" When on their T.V popped up Speedy

Speedy- Hey guys may we come over?

Robin- Sure!

Speedy- Ok!

In about 5 seconds they were all there. When Speedy walked in and saw Wildfire he just stood there and drooled. "H…H…Hi" he tried to say. Wildfire giggled and said "hi...I'm Wildfire." "Sp…Sp…Speedy." Aqualad rolled eyes and said "Calm down Sped." When a Huge crash was heard and in the blink of an eye someone had grabbed Robin and held a knife to his throat "anyone move and he's died" the Unkown one said.

DUN DUN DUN DAAA! CLIFFE AGAIN! MWHAAAA Review if you want another chappie!


	4. OoWtf mate!

And the girl who never updates, updates at last! Sorry bout that! Life has been...busy...and as I said, I changed my pen name, and the reason I haven't been updating is because fanfiction is starting to bore me some...but because I love you guys and I've been writing random stuff like CRAZY I'm going to try my best to update this stuff more! And I read my 3 chapters of the story, and I found out I sucked as a writer and now, I think I am a better one. Enjoy!  
TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Everyone was shocked, this girl, just came in without there alarm system going off, or telling them someone was outside. Cyborg took a step forward and the Unknown One tightened the grip on the knife and pushed it a little closer to Robin's throat. "What a great friend you are...you must really want Robin to die." Cyborg moved a step back and The Unknown One relaxed a bit on the knife. "Who are you?" Asked Beast boy, The Unknown One replied "I am who I am. The day I tell you is the day Robin knows me." Beast boy has question marks all around his head "DUDE! That Made NO SENSE!" Raven looked at Beast Boy and said "In a way...it did. She said she is who she is. This means, if you don't like who she is, you can't change that. The day She tells you is the day Robin tells him or her...which means She'll tell you, when Robin remembers her." Beast Boy looked at Raven and asked "Why couldn't she say it like that! Instead of making it confusing!" Raven signed and put her hand to her forehead. Robin has sweat running down his forehead; he grunted to the Unknown One "I don't know you!" The Unknown one then said with hurt in her voice "But... you do know me...how could you forget me? Rob...that hurts me..." The Unknown One moved the knife to where it wasn't being pushed on Robin's throat, and The Unknown One let go of Robin, who quickly ran to his friends. The Unknown One slid to the ground saying to herself "It can't be...he...forgot me? He told me he'll never forget me...Never..." Robin looked at the Unknown one, who seemed to have a hard time dealing with the fact he didn't know her, he took a step towards her when Starfire grabbed his arm and said "Robin...you should not go over there...not after she had tried to kill you." Robin said to Starfire "But...look at her...she seems so sad...and maybe I do know her...but I can't remember her...please...Star, let go of my arm...I'll be fine" Starfire seemed to not want to let go of his arm, but she let go anyway. Wildfire walked over to Star and said to her "If that girl tries anything...we'll attack her ok?" Starfire looked at her sister and nodded "we shall" Robin walked to the girl and sat down next to her. Speedy, made his way over to Wildfire and asked "So...umm...how do you know Star?" Wildfire looked towards Speedy and said "Well, she is my sister..." Speedy asked "Sister huh?" Wildfire nodded and asked "Yeah... got a problem with it?" Speedy jumped back and said "No...No... Not at all" Wildfire then turned her back on him and Speedy dragged his feet to where Aqualad was. Aqaulad said to Speedy "Smooth...very smooth." Speedy glared at him and said "Shove off..." Cyborg walked over to Raven and asked "You think you can use your powers to hear what they are saying?" Raven shook her head and replied "I can't. It would take tons of concentration. And Robin would kill me for doing that." Cyborg nodded and said "Fine." Everyone heard the Unknown One say "I've missed you so much Rob..." Robin smiled and replied "I've missed you too, and I'm sorry for not knowing it was you...I think it was maybe because I couldn't see your face." The Unknown hugged Robin, and Robin hugged her back and kissed the top of her head, Starfire couldn't believe that happened, as no on else could. Beast boy jumped up and yelled "WTF MATE! I thought the girl was trying to kill you Robin! But you hug her and kiss her too! WHAT MESSED UP UNIVERSE IS THIS!' Raven whacked Beast boy upside the head and said "Maybe if you SHUT UP, Robin will explain." Starfire agreed "He WILL tell us...we are his friends..." Then she whispered to Wildfire "I hope...that girl's heart does not belong to him... or his heart belonging to her..." Wildfire hugged Starfire and said soothingly "Everything will be fine..." Robin got up and helped the Unknown one up and took The Unknown one's hand and said "Guys, meet, my sister...Lark" The Unknown One took off her hood and the cape part of it and this is what she looked like.  
Stars P.O.V  
I gasped 'Sister!' I said in my mind. When this "Lark" took off the hood that covered her face and the rest that covered her body, (An: Kind of like the thing Raven wears ok? except there are clothes under it...) She was...beautiful...She had Brown shiny hair that was pulled up into a pony-tail. She wore a shirt that was black and blue and it showed her stomach, which looked her good, and she wore tight blue jeans and she wore tennis shoes, and she wore a mask...that look similar to the mask Slade forced Robin to wear. She looks about...15? maybe 14...She is a couple inches shorter than Robin though... 

Authors P.O.V  
All the boys in the room gawked at Robin's sister...she was very beautiful. Wildfire couldn't help but admire her hair...it looked so...prefect. She walked up to the girl and stuck out her hand "Hi, I'm Wildfire...sister of" Lark interrupted her and said "Starfire, I know." and shook Wildfire's hand "Lark's my name..." Wildfire smirked and said "Strong grip...guess you're strong..." Lark smirked back, knowing that there might be a challenge with this one. "I might be..." She replied to Wildfire. Beast boy walked over to Lark and said "So...what are your powers?" Robin looked at Beast boy and said "She doesn't have any powers...she's my sister remember?" Beast boy rubbed his head and replied "Oh yeah..." Lark said "Excuse me...I might have a power..." Wildfire then said "That reminds me..." She turned to Star "I've got a new power too!" Robin looked down at the girl "Say what?" Lark looked up at Robin "yeah! I have a power! Amazing right? but anyway, the Woman I stayed with taught it to me!' Robin said "Show me" Lark sad "Okeydokey then" Lark turned to the couch and focused on it...she stuck out her hand and then the next thing everyone knew, the couch had been frozen. Robin looked at Lark, Lark beamed at Robin "told ya so!" Robin was shocked that she could do that. Wildfire said "Like that was anything." She turned to Star "watch sister." Wildfire held out her hand and the couch had been set on fire. Star gasped and then ran to her sister and asked "Where did you learn that sister?" Wildfire grinned and said "While I was...well...you know, anyway, I found this person who trained me and somehow I learned how to do that!" Cyborg yelled "WILL SOMEONE PUT THAT COUCH OUT SO THE SPRINKLERS WON'T TURN ON! I'LL RUST!" Lark looked at the couch then at Cyborg and said "Could've said that without yelling you know..." She put some ice over the fire, and the fire melted the ice and made it water and the water put out the fire. Robin was still in shock that his sister could do that...Speedy who was shocked by the whole thing finally said something "Umm...wow..." Speedy looked at Aqualad who was out of it... Aqualad's mouth was wide open with some drool coming out, and he was staring at one person. Speedy looked at who Aqualad was staring at. He couldn't help but laugh, "She is way out of your class dude." Aqualad shook his head and said "What happened?" "Well, Mr. Drool a lot. You were staring at Robin's sister for about...10 minutes..." Aqualad asked "At Robins sister? No way..." Speedy shook his head and replied "way" Speedy walked over to Lark and shook her hand and said "Yo, I'm Speedy." Lark grinned and said "Lark" Aqualad walked over and said "I'm Aqualad." Lark raised an eye brow "Aqualad?" the girl giggled "that is a funny name." Aqualad got mad at this, alot of people made fun of his name, but he still liked it, he shot back "And what? Lark isn't? A Lark is a PEACEFULL song bird...your the last thing but peaceful" Lark grinned and said "But when I sing, it sounds like the world is at peace...and all that junk..." Aqualad said "Then Sing." Lark smiled and said "You got it" Lark turned to Robin and said "Play the song..."

Vera: Hello! Sorry to stop there buuuuttttt...to make sure people are still reading my story, I'm going to say, the first person who replies to my new chapter, or e-mails me, can choose the song Lark sings...AND he or she gets to have a surprise about something...I can't really say much about it...anyway. Hoped you like it! And tell me if you guys think my writing has gotten better, or has gotten worse, or is about the same! Catch y'all later!


End file.
